DAYKAZOKU
by DAYKAZOKU
Summary: inicia un nuevo gremio que se hace famoso por sus acciones hacia el pueblo, son los recuerdos de el líder del gremio (primer capitulo)


Estaba parado en la punta de una colina, a mi espaldas estaba el vacio hacia el mar, estaba viendo a alguien con un traje blanco rasgado, estaba caminando hacia mi habíamos peleado ya varias horas seguidas y ya no podía moverme muy bien, en mi mente sabia que ya estaba perdido pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi una mujer lo tacleo cayendo los dos al mar, esa mujer era muy especial para mí, corrí con la poca energía que me quedaba y salte al mar…

.

.

.

10 meses antes.

Había inaugurado un gremio al que llame DAYKAZOKU (gran familia) y si que era grande solo éramos una chica y yo ella, se llama Wendy y yo Manuel, habíamos fundado los 2 el gremio, empezamos a esparcir los rumores de un nuevo gremio, ¿Cómo lo hacíamos? Fácil solo hacíamos cosas para la sociedad levantar basura ayudar a los ancianos en lo que fuera en la inundaciones ayudábamos a los afectados dándoles comida y un refugio unos cuanto días… pero en cada una de las acciones que hacíamos para el pueblo les decíamos que veníamos del gremio DAYKAZOKU, pero las acciones que más les llamo la atención era que los defendíamos de los otros gremios que abusaban de ellos como asaltándolos golpeándolos cosas malas que les hacían a la gente que trabajaba honestamente todos los días, en especial abusaban de los jóvenes que iban a la escuela secundaria o a los de la preparatorias ya que eran más indefensos que los adultos de ese modo nos hicimos famosos en menos de un mes ya teníamos a gente, únicamente los estudiantes, ya que los adultos tenían que trabajar que venía al gremio para unirse a nosotros fue así como fue así como el gremio DAYKAZOKU nació realmente los primeros integrantes fueron 11 hombres y 6 mujeres por lo que no fue pesado ya que para poder defender a los estudiantes, Wendy y yo teníamos un entrenamiento de una arte marcial conocida con el LIMA-LAMA

(¿Qué es el LIMA-LAMA? Es una combinación de BOX, PELEA CALLEGUERA Y DEFENSA PERSONAL) Así que lo único que teníamos que hacer era entrenar a ese 17 personas que se nos unieron y así fue los entrenamos durante dos meses, poco tiempo para que aprendieran a defenderse como era necesario al defender a los demás, en esos dos meses más gente se nos unió pero a esa gente no le dimos el mismo entrenamiento porque a los primeros integrantes del gremio convertiría a los mejores 6 en un equipo especial llamado EL ESCUADRON DE LOS ASESINOS. Como su nombre lo dice los había entrenado para matar pero esa acción tomaba 6 meses en total para que pudieran matar a alguien sigilosa mente los otros 11 que eran 7 hombres y 4 mujeres quedaban fuera de ese equipo, pero seguían siendo miembros de DAYKAZOKU pero eran mando altos en el gremio ellos se encargaban de entrenar a los demás reclutas pero a ellos si se les daba nada mas el entrenamiento de dos meses. En cuanto al escuadrón eras 4 hombres y 2 mujeres el más fuerte de ellos era un joven llamado Iván seguido de Leonardo el segundo más fuerte de los hombres de él le seguía Mario el tercero más fuerte de los hombres y al último era Jonathan y de las mujeres estaba esta Diana ella era la más fuerte de las mujeres ella estaba en medio de Leonardo y de Iván en cuestión de fuerza agilidad física y mental, le seguía Lucy ella era la segunda mujer más poderosa y estaba al nivel de Leonardo. Todos nosotros teníamos una vestidura para identificarnos de los demás, como un uniforme, eran zapatos negros un pantalón de vestir de color negro una camisa de color negro con el ultimo botón de arriba desabrochado para que también se viera una playera de color negro y todos vestíamos del mismo modo excepto yo, Manuel, yo vestía de otro modo.

(En este link podrás ver como bestia Manuel . /fairytail/images/f/ff/Mystogan_ /revision/latest?cb=20121006063003)

Después de esos meses salía el escuadrón, y yo Manuel, conocido por el gremio como MYSTOGAN, a detener a los agresores sin ninguna razón para abusar de los demás físicamente, éramos solo nosotros 7 contras los demás gremios como los tepichulos, Hollywood, HD, los lobos, ellos eran los que agredían a los demás solo porque eran un gran número de personas pero eso se empezaba a acabar cuando los DAYKAZOKU empezaban a salir de noche ya que a esa hora era cuando salían a hacer de las suyas. Para el escuadrón y MYSTOGAN era obligatorio defender al pueblo (por así llamar a la gente) para los demás integrantes del gremio DAYKAZOKU era opcional defender al pueblo. Pero los DAYKAZOKU no eran malos ni ojetes ni usaban las técnicas para hacer mucho daño a los demás gremios que solo apantallaban como a los que se han mencionado anterior mente lo único que hacíamos era dejar a los agresores, que no tenían ninguna razón para hacerle daño a los demás, inconscientes pero antes de eso los veíamos a los ojos y les decíamos UNA NUEVA ERA SE ACERCA… Y JUNTO A ELLA DAYKAZOKU.


End file.
